


L'obsession de Naruto

by Keinoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Demon-Vampire, Humor, Lime, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keinoe/pseuds/Keinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki est un jeune homme qui a son petit jardin secret comme tout le monde, son obsession. Quand la vie lui offre la possibilité d'assouvir cette obsession en contre partie d'une chose ... sa propre vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'obsession de Naruto

Avez-vous déjà eu quelque chose qui vous obsédait ?  
Cette chose qui passe et repasse et tourmente encore et toujours vos pensées au point de vous rendre dingue ? Celle qui titille votre curiosité et réveille des envies cachées ? Celle qui vous incite à faire des recherches partout dans le web pendant des heures d'affilées ? Ou encore celle qui à la simple entente vous fait sursauter comme un voleur pris la main dans le sac ?

Moi, oui. J'ai cette chose qui m'obsède et qui me rend pratiquement dingue.  
Et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, ce n'est pas le plat créé par Dieu lui-même qui porte le doux nom de « Ramen » - et puis, quand j'entends ce mot magique, je ne sursaute pas, je bave –. Et c'est encore moins la seule excitante activité que l'être humain puisse pratiquer dans sa misérable vie en la matière du « Sexe » - quand j'entends ce mots, c'est assez rare que je sursaute, par contre une certaine partie de mon anatomie tressaute tout le temps, même un tout petit peu -.

Bref, ce qui m'obsède plus que tout sont les « Vampires ».  
Oh, je vous vois venir. Vous vous dites surement que c'est normal avec tous les films vampiriques pour adolescent qu'on diffuse en ce moment, ou encore avec ces thrillers vampiriques pour les jeunes, ou aussi avec ces érotismes vampiriques pour adultes ?  
Mais détrompez vous, mon obsession a commencer bien au-delà de ce que vous croyez, c'est-à-dire quelques années, tout au plus, de cette nouvelle tendance ? Non, parce que si vous me demandiez la date précise, je ne saurais vous le dire.

Je ne me souviens plus comment ça m'était venu, mais le résultat est que depuis des années déjà je suis obsédé par tout ce qui concerne les vampires : leur histoire, leur légende dans certains pays, leur mythe dans d'autres, leurs objectifs, leurs envies ou encore les témoignages – dont la majorité étant fausses furent démenties par des scientifiques -, et bien d'autres encore.  
Oh, et bien évidemment j'ai passé aussi l'étape cruciale de la « vampirisation » : comme être plus sombre, plus mystérieux, ou encore se mouvoir un peu plus au ralenti –un peu plus lentement que les communs des mortels -. J'ai aussi eu cette horreur du soleil et cette fascination de la couleur noir et rouge, sans oublier cet instant où j'arborais un sourire cynique qui montrait mes deux canines plus pointues que mes autres dents – c'est vrai, j'avais vérifié à la loupe et ils sont plus longs d'au moins quatre millimètres -, d'ailleurs j'avais même pensé à prendre rendez-vous chez un dentiste spécialisé à l'allongement des canines.  
Dans ces temps, j'avais surtout eu cette obsession du sang. Oh le sang et son succulent goût métallique et sucrée, vous savez, ce goût accrochant que vous retrouvez si facilement dans un steak bien saignant.

Mais tout ça c'est bien fini il y a pas mal de temps hein !  
De toute façon j'ai pas tenu plus d'un mois vampirisé, ne serait-ce que de me priver des divins ramen. Et maintenant, je suis redevenu le braillard blond bronzé fanatique de la couleur orange et, vous l'aurez deviné, adorateur de ramen qui a tout de même orienté ses études vers la dentisterie, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on pourrait y rencontrer.  
Toute fois, le fait que je sois redevenu le bon vieux Naruto Uzumaki n'a pas changé pour autant mon obsession des vampires. Je passe encore et toujours la majorité de mon temps connecté à l'internet à faire des recherches à propos de ces êtres intriguant, mais cette fois sans que mes proches n'en sachent quoi que ce soit et sans qu'ils me traitent de « petit gothique ambulant ».

La seule personne qui est au courant de mon obsession est ma cousine, Karin, qui était venue à la maison la semaine dernière et avait malencontreusement ouvert mon ordinateur pour me commander de nouveaux rideaux, des couvertures, des draps, des coussins, des tapis, un porte manteau et un cadre photo. Selon ses termes, il paraît que j'ai des goûts de « crétin de mlugnatmph ». En gros, je n'avais rien compris. Et je ne voulais pas comprendre non plus cas se prendre la tête avec Karin, c'est comme jouer avec les moustaches d'une lionne.  
Bref, alors qu'elle avait ouvert la page d'accueille, elle était tombée – très très malencontreusement – sur un site spécialisé à l'érotisme vampirique que le crétin de mlugnatmph que je suis avait oublié de fermer. Et cette crétine de mlugnatmph – on fait partie de la même famille après tout – a tellement rit qu'elle en était tombée, littéralement, par terre.  
Bon, c'est vrai que c'est assez drôle à voir en version cartoon un vampire à poil apeuré - se couvrant les parties - fuir une humaine qui a des cœurs dans les yeux et qui n'est pas très gâtée par la nature avouons-le, et qui en plus a des « Edward » clignotant au-dessus de sa tête … Mais tout de même hein !

En tout cas, depuis ce jour où elle a su mon petit secret, elle n'arrête pas de me taquiner dessus. Mais sincèrement, je m'en balance les cacahuètes. Après tout, c'est elle qui dépense son crédit en m'appelant et …

\- … - to ? – ruto ! Vampire !  
\- Hein, où ?  
\- Tsk, crétin ! Ramène ton cul chez moi tout de suite, comme ça j'aurais pas à dépenser mon crédit pour rien.  
\- Mais je d -  
\- Aujourd'hui tu ne bosse pas, coupa Karin.  
\- Mais …  
\- Je t'ai déjà aidé pour ta lessive la semaine dernière flemmard.  
\- Mais tu -  
\- Non, je ne bosse pas non plus, Suigetsu n'est pas là, tu ne me dérange pas puisque c'est moi qui t'appelle et si tu continus avec tes « mais » débiles, je me ferais un plaisir de bouffer les ramen que je viens de préparer. fit la jeune femme d'une voix mutine.  
\- J'arrive, hâta Naruto et n'attendant même pas la tonalité.

Qu'est ce que je la hais. Mais au moins elle sait toujours ce qu'il faut faire pour que je l'aime quand même.  
Ramen chéri, me voici !

**oO= à suivre =Oo**


End file.
